


And he waited

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Drabble, Mention of Starvation, Other, Sad, Self Harm, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Rick vanishes. He didn't just leave Morty.. right?Morty won't accept the possibility that he's dead or gone. He always comes back, doesn't he?





	And he waited

It didn't come as a surprise when Rick left him, he'd seen it coming, honestly.  
The morning after Rick had nearly gotten Morty killed for the hundredth time was the morning that would change everything.  
The garage was now a lonely place, no longer filled with the sci-fi tools and gadgets that Rick so often used and made. Jerry had been very clear on the fact that all of it was to be disposed of.  
Morty of course rejected the idea, screaming and crying that Rick would need it when he came back. It had only been two months. Rick probably got caught up in something…  
Right?

When Morty was unable to keep his family from discarding his grandfather's inventions he fished all of them out of the garbage, hiding them in his room.  
He couldn't wait until Rick came back and put Jerry in his place.

When six months had passed Morty's trouble with sleeping grew worse, and his nightmares only grew more intense.  
They always had the same reoccurring theme.  
Him and Rick would be together on an adventure and Morty would always fail to save him, always being subjected to watching him die in horrific ways.

Your fault.  
All your fault…

Rick didn't leave because of him.. did he?  
Morty wondered if he'd left him and got a new Morty, a new family.  
No.   
He loved Morty.. didn't he?

When a year passed Morty stopped eating, and despite Summer’s pleads for him to eat he wouldn't.

Morty quickly grew to hate himself.

When two years passed he began to harbor doubts that Rick would come back.  
Why did he leave him?

When three years rolled around Morty was struggling to even get out of bed, feeling the weight of everything on his shoulders.  
His mother was miserable, Summer was still troubled about Rick’s disappearance, and Jerry didn't help the situation whatsoever.

There was one night when Morty sat on the roof, counting the stars like him and Rick used to do.  
Where was he?

When Morty was seventeen he had learned to take care of himself a little better, more for his mother’s sake than his own.  
That's why when Rick came back he felt his world shatter, his heart sink, and his life have meaning again.

He buried his face in that familiar chest, sobbing and trembling.

Rick stared down at him with a confused stare, his expression unfeeling and cold.  
A Morty was close behind him, and with sorrow he realized…

“You're not him..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random Drabble I did at one in the morning.
> 
> Whether Rick left or died is up to you.~


End file.
